Golden Sun:Dark Dawn and Beyond
by clank2662
Summary: My first fanfic(so no flames plz and plz review). At the end of dark dawn Mathew, Karis ,and Tyrell return home only to be sent off again but this time against an army lead by the evil Dullahan, who threats to destroy the world.(chapter 1 and 2 have been and are to be replaced).
1. Chapter 1: The Final Battle

**Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun but i wish i did**.

Chapter 1: The Final Battle

In the world of Weyard, in its darkest hour, the children of the Warriors of Vale are the only ones who can save Weyard from destruction. On the Apollo lens, the leader of the children, Matthew son of Isaac and Jenna, Tyrell son of Garet, Karis daughter of Ivan, Reif son of Mia, Amiti son of Alex, Sveta queen of Morgal, Eoleo son of Briggs, Himi princess of Yamato.

"Chimera, perish!" yelled Matthew, as he swung his Sol Blade at the Chaos Chimera, only to be blocked by the chimera's katana. The Chimera tried to slash at Karis but Matthew knocked her out of the way of the attack to avoid it. Angered, the Chimera unleashed its chaos clash and knocked Karis to the side. Matthew ran to Karis' side while the others continued to engage the Chimera.

* * *

"Stay with me Karis, I'm not about to lose you because of some chimera." said Matthew.

"Mathew, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." said Karis as her voice faded into a whisper. Matthew's eyes widened in a panic as he tried to arouse his dear friend awake.

"Karis. Karis. KARIS!" cried Matthew, trying to arouse his fallen friend. However, Karis was unresponsive.

"No, why did she have to die!" cried Matthew. Enraged, a yellow aura appeared around Matthew, as if brimming with his life force. He turned to the Chimera with tears in his eyes and roared, "CHIMERA, you shall PERISH!"

Matthew charged the Chimera and hit it with his Sol Blade's centurion attack. Then, he casted "Grand Gaia" bathing the beast in a golden earthen light. The Chimera fell, but Matthew wasn't finished yet. Looking at the downed creature, Matthew was about to cast another "Grand Gaia" when Tyrell yelled at him.

"Matthew NO!"

However, Matthew didn't care. He casted "Grand Gaia" but the Chimera avoided it.

"So you still have some life left in you, you stupid Chimera." said Matthew. Matthew prepared to engage the beast once again. He lunged forward, sword ready to pierce the beast. However, right as he was about to, the beast disappeared in a flash of light.

"What? Where did it go?" cried Matthew as he looked left and right for the Chimera.

However, right as he did, he quickly stiffened. Something seemed to go off inside his body, and he could tell something was wrong with him.

* * *

Just then, a dark aura appeared around Matthew. Matthew rolled his head as if he was trying to crack his neck. He turned to look at everyone and to everyone's surprise, Matthew no longer had his mother's blue eyes, but instead his entire eye was a purplish black. He then spoke with his own voice but it now seemed to be mixed in with a deep and evil voice.

"You all shall perish starting with her." pointing his blade at Karis.

"Not on your life buddy." said Tyrell as he got into a defensive stance to protect Karis. "You'll have to get through us first."

"I planned to do that anyway, so DIE!" yelled the possessed Matthew as he charged his friends.

Matthew and Tyrell clashed swords. Although the two were evenly matched, Matthew clearly had the upper hand. "Tyrell, you disappoint me." said Matthew.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Tyrell as he overpowered Matthew and tried to hit him but failed.

"PYROCLASM!" yelled Tyrell as he held his hand out to make the ground at Matthew's feet open and erupt. As the fire psynergy engulfed Matthew, he screamed in pain.

When the eruption subsided, Matthew laughed, "As you try to defeat me, all you do is hurt your friend. So you're doing nothing!" yelled the possessed Matthew.

"DIE already you stupid spirit!" yelled Tyrell, as they clashed swords once again.

"Fool! You can't kill me without killing your friend for I just inhabit his body!" yelled the possessed Matthew. "And none of you are strong enough to expel me from his body".

Tyrell and Matthew exchanged blows again and again.

"What do I have to do get him back you stupid spirit?!" yelled Tyrell.

"I will release him if you give me your body, Tyrell." said Matthew. Tyrell cringed as he heard this.

_'What can I do though? I can't kill him or else I'll kill Matthew, so I guess I have no other choice.'_ thought Tyrell. "Ok I'll do it." He finally said, realizing that was no other way.

"Good decision Tyrell. You have saved your friend." said the possessed Matthew.

* * *

The black aura disappeared from Matthew and appeared around Tyrell. Tyrell tensed as the dark energy took hold of him, just as it did with Matthew.

"He's not as strong as Mathew elemental wise, but is stronger physically." said the possessed Tyrell. "Now where was I? Oh yes, I remember that I was about to kill her."

As Tyrell swung his sword to hit Karis, Eoleo and Amiti's light blades blocked Tyrell's sword.

"Not so fast Tyrell. You aren't getting away with that. Our strongest member can still stop you." said Amiti.

"Nope, you still can't beat me." said Tyrell. To the other's surprise, the dark aura that left Mathew returned.

"Did you really think I'd let such a powerful being not be under my control? I think not." said the possessed Matthew. Tyrell jumped back next to Matthew.

Karis, who was going in and out of consciousness, quietly cried, "Matthew, please don't."

"Ready?" asked Matthew.

"Ready." replied Tyrell.

"Grand Gaia" yelled Matthew and Tyrell also attacked with "Pyroclasm", as they sent the two attacks at Amiti, Eoleo, Himi, and Sveta.

Matthew walked up next to Karis and said aloud, "Matthew, I will make you watch as you kill the girl you love."

* * *

As Karis braced herself for a killing blow, Matthew's body suddenly stopped, tensing up as if something was wrong.

"Huh?" wondered Amiti. Suddenly, they all heard a booming voice.

"NO YOU WON'T, YOU EVIL SPIRIT!" yelled Matthew, but this was without the evil voice mixed in!

"No I can't control his body anymore!" cried the evil voice. The dark energy seemed to dissipate around Matthew, as his body seemed to thrash a bit. The energy seemed to die down, and Matthew hung his head high again.

"That's right and now to get rid of your friend." yelled Matthew. "Expel!" he yelled.

The black aura around Tyrell disappeared as well and formed above his head. "Now die evil SPIRIT!" yelled Mathew as the dark spirit exploded.

"No!" cried the evil spirit. "You will pay for that with your life. This I swear."

Mathew put his hand to his chest and once again yelled "EXPEL! You're not staying in me either!"

"If I'm leaving, then your soul is coming with me!" yelled the evil spirit.

"Get out of my body!" yelled Mathew. After much more struggling, the evil spirit left Matthew's body, forming above his head just like with Tyrell.

Matthew yelled "NOW DIE!" as the spirit exploded into the air.

* * *

Karis sat up as the spirit exploded. As it did, Matthew lost all the color in his eyes and fell forward into Karis' lap. Karis leaned forward to catch the exhausted adept.

"Matthew! Matthew, wake up!" she cried. Matthew didn't reply, so Karis yelled "Healing Gust." It healed everyone, but Matthew was still unresponsive.

After getting healed, Sveta stood up and ran over to Matthew and Karis. She leaned down and put a hand on Matthew's chest. Her eyes went wide for a second before closing sadly.

"Karis, it's no use. He's…..gone." said Sveta after a pause. Karis gasped, her eyes widening and tears beginning to leak out.

"No….it can't be." Whispered Karis, as her tears began falling down, landing on Matthew's lifeless body.

"Form a circle around Mathew and hold hands." She said. Everyone did as they were told and formed a circle around Matthew. As Sveta worked her magic, the group suddenly saw Matthew standing there.

"Matthew!" said Tyrell as he ran to Matthew, but when he did, he passed right through the image, as if it wasn't even there.

"That is Matthew's soul, Tyrell. He's….not really there." said Sveta, a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Wait, but can't mean…." Karis trailed off, the realization that Matthew wasn't alive hitting her. Her hands went to her mouth as this happened.

* * *

Matthew looked down his ghostly form. "Sorry guys. Guess I just couldn't stay alive. I'm going to go activate the Apollo Lens. Make sure you guys stay clear of the blast."

Tyrell nodded at his friend. Matthew was always one to be serious, even in a time like this. He began moving everyone away to a safer spot, although Karis took longer to convince.

"Come on Karis. We need to go." pleaded Tyrell.

"But Matthew…" Karis tried to protest. Matthew turned around to face her.

"Sorry Karis, but I need to do what I need to do. You know that. Promise me you'll take care of yourself." he gave her one last smile, one she always used to see from him before he levitated into the air.

"Matthew!" Karis cried out as Tyrell lead her away from the Lens. Matthew arrived on the top and raised his right hand, activating the lens. The machine built up energy, and in one shot, it burst through the Grave Eclipse, slicing through it on its way to Eclipse Tower. As this happened, Matthew got hit with the full blast of the light.

For a time, Matthew couldn't fell anything. It was like he was floating on air. It was an odd sensation.

"Guess it's the end for me." Matthew said, beginning to close his eyes. However, as he did, he could somehow feel 3 figures floating around him. He looked at them and saw who they were: the Three Fates.

"Your time isn't over yet hero. You still have a grand destiny to fulfill." spoke one of the fates.

"Grand destiny? Like what?" asked Matthew.

"You will know in time. Now, return to the mortal world at once." spoke another fate. At their word, Matthew was engulfed by light once again.

**A/N this chapter was longer than I originally thought so I put a lot of work into this chapter and again I don't own Golden Sun but I wish I did**


	2. Chapter 2: Friends to the End

Sorry this took so long. I had to come up with some new ideas and school. Work interrupted with everything so it might be a little while before I post they third chapter. Well now on with the show! Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun or any of the characters (except for the younger group of adepts)

Chapter 2: Friends to the end

_Previously: "Guess it's the end for me." Matthew said, beginning to close his eyes. However, as he did, he could somehow feel 3 figures floating around him. He looked at them and saw who they were: the Three Fates._

_"Your time isn't over yet hero. You still have a grand destiny to fulfill." spoke one of the fates._

_"Grand destiny? Like what?" asked Matthew._

_"You will know in time. Now, return to the mortal world at once." spoke another fate. At their word, Matthew was engulfed by light once again._

Meanwhile, back near the lens, the group had finished fleeing to a safer location. Tyrell has tossed Matthew onto his back and got him out as well. Tyrell didn't want to believe in his friend's possible death, but if it was true, he at least wanted something to bury.

After Tyrell had put Matthew's body down following the blast fired by the lens, Karis dropped to the ground over Matthew's body, tears threatening to fall.

"Matthew…please…wake up. You can't be gone." she said quietly, only her own natural personality keeping her emotions in check. Tyrell fell next to her, putting an arm over her shoulders.

"Karis…he's gone. I find it hard to accept too, but it's reality unfortunately." muttered Tyrell. Karis closed her eyes, trying to keep her tears from falling as she put her hands to her eyes.

The rest of the group showed their sadness as well. Sveta was nearly crying as well, while Eoleo had a strained look like he should have done more to help. Amiti was trying to give Sveta some comfort, while Himi, with a gloomy look on her face, tried to the same with Eoleo. Kraden even lamented how he believed Isaac's son to die under his watch. Rief was barely holding tears back himself.

Then, right as Tyrell was about to suggest they get moving again, they all briefly saw Matthew's body glow golden. Karis slowly put her arms down, looking at Matthew's body in awe. She put a hand on Matthew's chest, and gasped when she saw it move up and down slightly.

Matthew then coughed, feeling air finally enter his lungs again. With his eyes still getting used to the light, he could still make out the green-haired girl just above him. A weak grin graced his face.

"Hey Karis….sorry for the wait."

Right at that, Karis jumped onto Matthew, giving him a fierce hug while also knocking the air out of him temporarily.

"Ouch….Karis….too tight." Matthew choked out.

"Well, you deserved that for making me worry." mumbled Karis. However, right as she said that, they both sat up a bit and Karis gave him a more normal hug.

"Welcome back." she smiled at him.

Returning the hug, Matthew brought them both to their feet, where the rest of the group ran over and starting celebrating Matthew's miraculous return. Although, they all wondered how he even got back in the first place.

"Well, these three figures showed up, and they apparently brought me back." he explained.

"Sounds pretty lucky for you then that they showed such respect. Not many get a free pass from dying." said Amiti.

"True enough." agreed Matthew.

"So guys, think we can head back now? I think the thin air is making me light-headed." said Tyrell, feeling a little dizzy after all that's happened.

"You sure it's not just your lack of brains?" laughed Eoleo, which got everyone else laughing while Tyrell chased Eoleo down the mountain.

After the adventure with the Apollo Lens, the group walked back down the mountain. As they walked back, they took in the sights of the local towns and cities, seeing them recover from the horrors of the Grave Eclipse. Long story short, they got back to Eoleo's ship, while they decided that it was time to get everyone home. First would be letting Amiti off at Ayuthay.

"Thanks my friends. I swear that I will never forget these adventures we shared." said Amiti as he left them to go to the palace.

"Just make sure you go a good job once your dad hands the throne over." laughed Tyrell.

"Will do." smiled Amiti.

After Amiti was home, it was time to let Himi off at Yamata. With that decided, the group sailed through the trip to the island city.

"Thank you for the time we spent together." Himi said politely, bowing as she said it.

"It was no problem, although I imagine we've made your mother and father extremely worried by now. You should let them know you're okay." chuckled Kraden.

"Yes sir." Himi smiled as she left the group to rejoin her family.

"Well, now what?" asked Tyrell.

"We should head back to Belinsk. Sveta needs to go back there, and Tyrell, Karis, and I can head back home from there." explained Matthew.

"Sounds like a plan." said Eoleo as he steered the ship in the right direction to Belinsk.

After another day or two of sailing, the group arrived back in Belinsk at long last.

"Well, it was fun kid." said Eoleo, giving Matthew a firm handshake.

"Just make sure you get back to Champa in one piece." Matthew chuckled at him.

"Hah, I'm made of tougher stuff than that." laughed Eoleo as he went back aboard and began to stir his ship back out to sea, heading back to his home of Champa.

"I'm going to go ahead and get things settled in the castle." said Sveta as she began to run off. "Just come to the castle whenever you'd like. I'm sure you'd like to see more of Belinsk." she smiled.

"Yeah, we didn't get to see much before the Eclipse." said Tyrell. With that, Sveta ran off to the castle, as she would soon have a throne to take.

"So what are we going to do Kraden?" asked Rief.

"Well, where would you like to go? I'd say you should decide where we should explore next." Kraden chuckled at him. Rief's eyes lit up at the possibility.

"Yes sir!" he said.

"Why don't you three do ahead and explore? We'll catch up later." smiled Kraden.

"Will do." said Tyrell.

After their talk, the three of them began to walk around the rejuvenated town, slowly recovering from what happened. As they did, Tyrell happened to run into a couple of young boys.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" said Tyrell.

"Sorry sir! We're just looking for some people." said one of the boys.

"Who?" asked Karis.

"We heard that the kids of the Warriors of Vale were here, so we stopped here some time ago, before having to go through that dark cloud that appeared." said one boy. The trio looked at each other at what the boy said.

"If you're looking for the kids of the Warriors of Vale, you're looking at them." said Matthew.

"For real?!" yelled both of the boys. Matthew could swear that he heard ringing in his ears after their little outburst.

"Yeah yeah, you found us. What do you want?" Tyrell asked them a bit sternly.

"Tyrell, don't be rude." chided Karis.

"Will you please train us?!" blurted out the older child.

"What?" asked Matthew, a bit surprised to hear that.

"We both lost our parents during the Eclipse, and they never got to teach us how to use our powers." the older boy explained further.

After hearing that, Matthew approached them. "So what's your name?" he asked.

"I'm Thomas, and this is my friend Josh. We're both Venus adepts." explained Thomas.

"Thomas and Josh? I see." pondered Matthew. He felt sympathetic to the young boys, having to go through losing their parents. "All right, I'll talk it over with my dad. You can come with us back home to talk to my dad." he smiled.

"Really? All right Josh, we'll get to see Isaac!" cheered Thomas, and Josh soon joined in on it.

"Are you sure that's alright Matthew? Just taking some random kids off the street?" asked Tyrell.

"They just want to learn how to use their powers so they could live on their own. I see no problem with some instruction." said Matthew.

"Yeah Tyrell. You should think those kinds of things through more." said Karis.

"Meh." replied Tyrell.

* * *

Eventually, Matthew introduced the young boys to Sveta and the others, who were happy to meet the energetic boys. Soon enough, night had fallen, and it was time for bed. Everyone got rooms at the castle, and everyone was soon sleeping soundly.

However, Matthew wasn't as sure. As a precaution, he always had his earth psynergy working so he could detect any movement on the ground. A little bit into the night, Matthew felt a weird presence. It soon jarred him from his sleep.

"A dark presence, but what could it be?" he wondered. Keeping an eye on the creatures' movements, Matthew gasped as he realized where it seemed to be heading.

"Oh no Karis!"


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, New Enemies

The last chapter wasn't my best chapter but it's still good. I thank everyone who reviewed this book so far and a big thanks to Sentinel07 for some great ideas and helping me with this fic, Sentinel I can't thank you enough. Now on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I don't own golden sun or any character but I do own the younger adepts(at this point)**.

Chapter 3: New Friends, Old Enemies

Previously: _Eventually, Matthew introduced the young boys to Sveta and the others, who were happy to meet the energetic boys. Soon enough, night had fallen, and it was time for bed. Everyone got rooms at the castle, and everyone was soon sleeping soundly._

_However, Matthew wasn't as sure. As a precaution, he always had his earth psynergy working so he could detect any movement on the ground. A little bit into the night, Matthew felt a weird presence. It soon jarred him from his sleep._

_"A dark presence, but what could it be?" he wondered. Keeping an eye on the creatures' movements, Matthew gasped as he realized where it seemed to be heading._

_"Oh no Karis!"_

* * *

"Karis!" Karis' eyes shot open when she heard her name. In the slight lighting, Karis looked up to see a dark skeleton towering over her.

"Ahh!" cried Karis as the skeleton brought its sword down. Karis rolled to the right to avoid it, a little difficult to dodge in a nightgown. Nearby, she grabbed her staff, Lachesis' Rule and prepared for another strike. The skeleton roared in her direction.

"Seriously? At night? Why couldn't you attack when I'm actually fully clothed." groaned Karis a s lightning psynergy crackled between her fingers.

As the skeleton roared and raised its sword again, Karis struck. "Shine Plasma!"

The burst of energy struck down the skeleton, taking it down in one blow and causing it to disintegrate. Karis sat down, a little winded from the sudden events. Apparently, everyone heard the noise and had rushed to her room.

"What's going on here Karis?" roared Tyrell.

"Nothing Tyrell. Just go back to sleep." said Karis.

"Fine, but don't wake me up again like that." said a tired Tyrell.

"Karis are you ok?" asked Matthew as he walked over to her.

"Matthew I'm fine, but I need to go on a walk." Karis said. "Care to come with?"

"Sure. I need to calm my nerves down anyway." said Matthew with a smile. With that, the two friends took a brief walk outside. Karis was still in her nightgown while Matthew at least had a shirt and shorts on, but she didn't mind. They went out to the nearby beach just outside Morgal Castle and took a seat.

As they did, Karis turned to Matthew and saw an odd look on his face. "What's wrong Matthew?" she asked.

"Oh, just thinking about all that's happened lately. It's been a wild ride." sighed Matthew.

"I see what you mean." smiled Karis. "But soon, we'll be able to go home and move on from this."

"That's true. Soon enough, it'll be just the three of us back at the Lookout Cabin. Just you, me, and Tyrell." smiled Matthew.

"I like the sound of that." smiled Karis, gently snuggling against Matthew. At her touch, Matthew put an arm around Karis' shoulders and held her tight against him. He didn't tell many others of this, but Matthew greatly enjoyed Karis' company. The two had known each other since they were practically in diapers.

Soon enough, Matthew could feel Karis' breathing even, and he looked at her to see that she had fallen asleep. Smiling, Matthew gave her a gentle kiss on the head. He wasn't the most outspoken fellow, but even he knew what he felt towards the young wind adept.

"I won't let anything harm you again." Matthew silently vowed as he kept the object of his affections close to him. Little did he know that Karis had actually heard him, smiling and snuggling against him more.

* * *

The following day, the group said good bye to Sveta, as she had to remain as Morgal's queen. She waved them all a good bye and hoped to see them all again soon. With Eoleo heading back home, it was now just Matthew, Karis, Tyrell, Rief, Kraden, and the new kids.

After some walking, the group made their way to Border Town, happy to see that the border had been reopened.

"Thank goodness. I really don't want to go through Craggy Peak again." said Tyrell in relief. After that, the group crossed the border to the other side and began to head to a nearby inn. However, right as they did, they got an unwelcomed guest. A certain blue-haired warrior from the Tuaparang.

"Alex!" said Matthew, instantly going for his Sol Blade. Alex waved a hand at him.

"Now now, there is no need for violence here. I had been wondering when you all arrive." said Alex casually, as if he was some old friend.

"Enough! What do you want?" roared Tyrell.

"Alex, you traitor!" said Rief, reaching for his own weapon. Alex again waved his hand.

"Relax cousin, I'm not here to fight any of you." said Alex. After everyone looked at each other in confusion, he continued. "I have merely come here to warn you. The Tuaparang's goal of conquest has not been stopped. You merely delayed it temporarily."

"And why should we believe you Alex? " asked Matthew.

"Well, you don't have to believe me. That is your decision. However, I think I should tell you that you won't find your father or Garet at the Lookout Cabin." said Alex.

"What do you mean?" asked Matthew.

"Isaac has returned to your dear mother in Kalay. That is all you need to know." said Alex. Before anyone else could speak, a white light engulfed him, teleporting him away and leaving the group incredibly confused.

"_Urgh, what is Alex doing?"_ thought Matthew as he punched a nearby building_. "Oh well, at least Mom and Dad are alright."_

"Matthew, do you want to head for Kalay immediately?" asked Karis.

"No, we'll head there in the morning." said Matthew.

* * *

The next day soon arrived after a stay at the inn. Before they were about to leave, Matthew had a suggestion.

"Let's go to the weapon and armor shop, just in case we need something." said Matthew.

"Good idea." agreed Karis. As Tyrell and Karis went ahead, Matthew trailed behind a bit and called Thomas and Josh over to him.

"What's up Matthew?" Thomas asked.

"Nothing bad. I just figured that, since you're traveling with us, I'd say you should be properly equipped. I have some old swords that should be helpful to you both. I hope I can trust you with them both." said Matthew as he opened his pack, going through some old swords he didn't use anymore thanks to having the Sol Blade. The first one was a sword nearly identical to the Sol Blade, but with a gold and brown color scheme.

"Thomas, I'm going to give you the Gaia Blade. I see that you have a good sense of leadership, and this is one of the most powerful Venus-type swords. I think you can handle it. said Matthew, handing Thomas the Gaia Blade.

"Wow, awesome! Thanks." said Thomas gratefully. Then, Matthew turned to Josh and grabbed a bigger sword.

"Josh, this is the Sword of Dusk. Before the Gaia Blade, this was another one of my more powerful swords. I'd say this one will suit you best." said Matthew, handing Josh the Sword of Dusk.

"Thank you sir!" said Josh with a smile.

"Just make sure you two both take care of them. They're quite unique." said Matthew. At once, the two boys nodded. "Now, let's head in and get some armor for you both. I'd rather not keep Tyrell and Karis waiting." he smiled.

* * *

Later that day, the group came across a random group of monsters. Matthew had decided to allow Thomas and Josh to take the lead in fighting them.

"Matthew, are you sure this is okay?" wondered Karis as the two boys faced the monsters.

"For the fifth time Karis, yes I believe this is okay." said Matthew, a bit exasperated. "We're right here to help if necessary. It's not much difference when dad and Garet helped us when we needed to find Tyrell.

"I guess you're right." said Karis, trusting Matthew's judgment. Right as he said that, he saw the two boys fell the beasts, collecting the spoils.

"All right!" cheered Thomas.

"Well done both of you." smiled Matthew.

"They did well enough I suppose." shrugged Tyrell. Matthew and Karis laughed at his mannerisms.

"Anyway, let's get going. We've still got a long way to go until we get to Kalay." said Matthew.

After that, the group continued on their way, walking for another day or two down the countryside. Soon enough, the group passed through Carver's Camp, glad to see that the bridge had been restored.

"To think, if it wasn't for this bridge being out…." pondered Tyrell.

"Yeah, we might not have met everyone else." said Karis.

"Thank goodness for that. I ended up in a crate after all." shivered Rief.

"Good can come from bad sometimes. It's weird but that's how it works." shrugged Matthew. Anyway, the group passed through Carver's Camp and down the countryside, heading for the bridge that connected to Kalay. Kalay had been slightly separated from the Angara mainland since the Golden Sun event. Bridges alone were what kept the place connected. As they crossed over, Matthew found it a little weird to be back in Kalay.

Ever since he was old enough to be trained, Matthew and Isaac were generally always at the Lookout Cabin, only returning home for a very limited time. While she wouldn't say anything, Matthew's mother, Jenna, was always extremely worried for them, and Matthew knew it. He knew that she knew that they all had a duty after the Golden Sun event. Isaac and Garet's duty was to watch Mt. Aleph, while she stayed behind to help Ivan and his research.

* * *

Soon enough, the group passed through the bridge and entered the home stretch to Kalay's main city, as it had become its own country over the past 30 years.

However, as they approached, something seemed to hand over the horizon.

"Is that smoke?" asked Thomas. Josh squinted his eyes and saw that as well.

"Yeah it is, and it looks like it's coming from Kalay." he said. That made everyone's eyes widen. Except for Thomas and Josh, their families resided in Kalay while they trained at the Lookout Cabin.

"Oh no!" worried Matthew as he began running straight for Kalay.

"Matthew, wait up!" called Tyrell as he and Karis ran to catch up with him, with Thomas and Josh trying to keep up with them.

After a little more time, the group arrived at the Kalay outskirts, to which they saw that the cause of the smoke was a house on fire. Karis gasped at the sight, but Matthew didn't waste a single second before jumping in.

"Matthew!" called Karis before following him.

"Do they have a death wish or something?" wondered Tyrell.

Running into the house, Matthew tried to call out to anyone. "Is anyone in here?!"

He then heard a slow and weak voice. "Yes….over here."

Matthew ran over, hearing Karis come up behind him.

"What are you doing here?!" asked Matthew.

"Helping you out, what else?" asked Karis. After that, they heard a piece of wood fall, knowing that they had little time.

"All right, stay where you are and we'll get you!" called Matthew as he saw a figure nearby.

"Hurry!" called the voice.

Matthew reached over to the side, seeing that it was an old man. Karis came over and helped the old man up, getting them both out of the house before anymore debris feel. As Rief helped put out the fire, the others tended to the old man.

"You both are crazy." said Tyrell.

"Well, crazy just saved him." retorted Karis.

"Thank you for saving my life." said the old man.

"It wasn't a problem. Just being a good Samaritan." said Matthew.

"What are your names?" asked the old man.

"Matthew, sir" replied Matthew.

"I'm Karis." she replied.

"Well, thank you to both of you. Your parents would be proud." smiled the old man. Matthew smiled and looked at Karis.

"They are sir. They always have." he said, which got Karis smiling as well.

* * *

After the events of the burning house, Matthew and the others waked further into the city, getting greetings from people who knew them from before.

"So nice to be back in civilization." said Tyrell, stretching his limbs. "I can only take so long being at the cabin."

"It does have its perks." agreed Matthew. Soon enough, he stopped the group, confusing the young boys and Rief.

"Well guys, welcome to my home." said Matthew proudly. Thomas, Josh, and Rief all gasped.

"Wow, its huge!" said Josh.

They were all staring at Matthew's house: a two-floor wooden house that looked like a mansion.

"Holy cow!" said Thomas in awe.

"All right, let's go in." said Matthew. After that, Tyrell and Karis waved good bye and headed to their own families. Rief and Kraden decided to look around the town a bit more.

With that, Matthew opened the door. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" he called out. He heard some rustling until a figure stepped out into the entrance. This was Jenna, Isaac's wife and Matthew's mother.

* * *

Like Isaac, she still looked quite young, only about 10 years older than before the Golden Sun event. Her auburn hair was shorter, but she still had it in a ponytail style. She wore a red and brown dress, somewhat similar to what she wore as a teenager. The dress was mostly a light brown that went down to her knees, with a smaller red vest-like garment that slimmed down on her figure and was sleeveless and stopped at her waist.

Jenna's face lit up at seeing her son again.

"Matthew, you're back!" cried Jenna, coming over and giving her son a hug. Matthew was growing up fast, as he was already taller than her now.

"Thanks mom. How have things been?" asked Matthew.

"Sigh, same as always. Ivan's more engrossed in his work than ever since he got that Soarwing thing working." she said.

"That sounds like him." laughed Matthew. Just after that, Isaac finally entered.

"Ah Matthew, I'm glad to see you returned safely." he said.

"Likewise. We got the feather as requested." said Matthew, bringing it out. Isaac happily accepted it.

"Thanks. I know you must have went through a lot to get it." said Isaac.

"You have no idea." said Matthew. Then he noticed Jenna giving odd looks to Matthew's new friends. "Oh, and this is Thomas and Josh. They're two adepts we meet while coming back. They want to train to become stronger."

"Hmm, I see. Didn't expect you to bring home students." laughed Isaac.

"Well, everything kind of changed after the Grave Eclipse." said Matthew.

Jenna looked confused. "Grave Eclipse? What's that?" she asked.

"Oh right, the Eclipse didn't make it this far." Isaac remembered.

"Really? Oh good." sighed Matthew.

"Grave Eclipse? What is that?" asked Jenna.

With that, Matthew explained what the Grave Eclipse was as best as he could. Jenna was nearly stunned by the end of it.

"Morgal had something like that this whole time? Unbelievable." sighed Jenna. Matthew had decided to leave out the part of him dying. He didn't want his mother to panic. Besides, he was alive now anyway.

"Well, that aside, we've got extra rooms. You two can use those." said Isaac.

"Thank you sir!" cheered both of the boys, which got the others laughing a bit.

"Well, get situated in. Guess I have to make dinner for more now." sighed Jenna, although she was really happy to see her whole family back again.

* * *

"You understand your mission?" asked Alex.

Before him stood a demonic headless warrior, one that was often deemed as the ultimate warrior. The being stood there in silence, but Alex seemed to think there was acceptance there.

"Good. Having the mighty Dullahan in my grasp should make things very interesting." smirked Alex.


	4. Chapter 4 The New Threat

The last chapter was really good and thanks jupitergirl for giving a good review and T and P as well for good reviews. Also thanks to Sentinel07 for his help.

Now on with the fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun or any of the characters. I only own Thomas, Josh, Elizabeth and, Serento.

**Chapter 4: The New Threat **

Previously: _"You understand your mission?" asked Alex._

_Before him stood a demonic headless warrior, one that was often deemed as the ultimate warrior. The being stood there in silence, but Alex seemed to think there was acceptance there._

_"Good. Having the mighty Dullahan in my grasp should make things very interesting." smirked Alex._

* * *

On the Okra isle, Alex worked his way through the cavern to the center chamber.

_"Ah ha, here it is."_ thought Alex.

Alex walked to the center of the inner chamber, where torches lit themselves to show the Catastrophe stone tablet. Alex smiled as he looked upon the tablet.

"Ancient Devil! Sentinel! Heed my voice and submit to my command!" yelled Alex. At his word, a booming voice reverberated throughout the chamber.

**"You will not control us."** said the voice, sounding as if it was coming from everywhere in the chamber. Alex expected as much from the guardians themselves, but he had more in store.

"I will offer you freedom if you follow my commands." said Alex in a rather convincing tone.

**"Our...F-freedom"** said the voice, as if asking a question.

"Yes, come forth and follow me. Do this and you shall be free from this accursed place" said Alex.

At his word, a huge armored knight appeared in front of Alex, while a goat-like creature with human hands and bat-like wings floated down from the sky. The armored knight was green in color, giving off an aura that repelled psynergy.

**"We will serve you for our freedom**." said the Ancient Devil and Sentinel together.

"Very good. I can assure that you will not regret your decision." smirked Alex. "Come now, we must awake the Ogre Titans and Valukar, along with the Star Magician."

"Understood Master." said the Ancient Devil.

"Good, very good." whispered Alex, grinning as he and the two guardians took their leave of the place.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a forest around Kalay, Matthew had been trying to teach Thomas and Josh some things about psynergy. Isaac pretty much figured that Matthew could do it, although Matthew wasn't that sure. Regardless, he tried his best.

At the moment, he was trying to teach them Ragnarok, which was one of his more basic skills.

"All right you guys, try hitting those tree stumps with Ragnarok. Remember how I told you to build up your psynergy." instructed Matthew. Josh approached them first.

"You remember what I said?" asked Matthew.

"Yeah, imagine a sword in your sights and striking down your enemy. Right?" asked Josh, to which Matthew nodded. Josh took a deep breath, focusing on the single tree stump in front of him. His hands began to glow with yellow psynergy as he felt the necessary power come.

"Ragnarok!" At once a psynergy blade appeared, striking into the tree stump, exploding with Venus power.

"Good job Josh. You're up Thomas." said Matthew. Thomas took his friend's place and looked at the second of the tree stumps. He took a deep breath and focused on the tree stump.

However, as he unleashed his attack, instead of Ragnarok appearing, a thousand small psynergy sword appeared, skewering the tree stump. Matthew was shocked at this development.

"Wow. What was that Thomas?" asked Matthew. Thomas turned to face him and smiled.

"That was Dagger Storm. It was something I learned from my dad. Million Daggers is another one I know. Weirdly enough, when we learned it, we couldn't learn Ragnarok afterwards. Perhaps I should have mentioned that." he said sheepishly.

"Well, it's a useful ability for sure." smiled Matthew. "Now then, with that information, lets-"

Before Matthew could finish, he suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong?" asked Thomas.

"Get out of here right now." said Matthew suddenly.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Josh.

"I mean, get out of here. Go find Karis and the others and tell them to come here. Quickly." said Matthew, reaching for his Sol Blade.

"Let's go Josh." said Thomas, not wasting any time. Josh sighed but followed him anyway.

"Why do you think he did that?" asked Josh as they ran.

"He must know something we don't." replied Thomas.

* * *

After Thomas and Josh were long out of sight, Matthew fully pulled out his Sol Blade.

"All right, come out. I can sense you're there." said Matthew rather emotionlessly. Suddenly, there was ruffling in the nearby bushes.

"So you could tell we were here. Interesting." said a male voice.

"Guess there's no point in hiding then." said a female voice.

At that point, two figured stepped out of the bushes. They were Blados and Chalis, two Tuaparang soldiers that were presumed to have been defeated. In fact, they hadn't been seen since the Chaos Chimera incident.

"I thought you guys were still fused with the Chaos Chimera." Matthew said plainly. Chalis giggled at his words.

"We were, for a time. But as you can see, we're back now." said Chalis.

"So where's King Volechek?" asked Matthew. The king had been twisted into the Chaos Hound before fusing with Blados and Chalis to become the Chaos Chimera. Likewise, the king hadn't shown up either.

"That's not for you to know. We're just here for a little payback." snickered Blados.

"I don't think so." said Matthew, bringing his Sol Blade to the ready position. Blados and Chalis smiled to each other and nodded, preparing themselves for the battle as well.

Meanwhile, nearby, a small figure was watching them from the bushes. A little girl with red hair.

* * *

Thomas and Josh ran as quickly as they could to Kalay, entering the city without delay. They rushed immediately to Isaac's house, where Karis and everyone else was waiting.

"Oh hey guys, what's the rush?" asked Tyrell. Thomas and Josh came to a stop in front of them, huffing and puffing the whole time.

"Matthew told us to come back here and get you guys. I think he believes that there's danger nearby." said Thomas.

"What kind of danger?" asked Karis.

"He didn't say. He just wanted us to come find you." said Josh.

"Well, if Matthew is that anxious, we should do it." said Tyrell, prepping his own weapons. Suddenly, something came to Rief's mind.

"Wait a second. Has anyone seen Liz?" he asked. Everyone shook their heads, which immediately scared Tyrell and Karis.

"Oh no, I bet I know where she is." said Karis.

* * *

Matthew blocked a sword strike from Blados, and gave himself enough time to dodge Chalis' swipe at him. Fighting them both at the same time alone was tough, even for Matthew. He was beginning to near exhaustion.

"Feeling a little tired?" sneered Blados. Matthew shook his head and readied himself again. However, when he looked, he saw Blados but Chalis wasn't there.

"Oh, what do we have here?" giggled Chalis.

"Ow, let me go!" said a high feminine voice that Matthew instantly recognized.

He turned around to see Chalis holding a little girl by her collar off the ground. It was Matthew's 10-year old sister Elizabeth, or just Liz as most people called her. Like how Matthew resembled Isaac, Liz was a near perfect look of Jenna, inheriting her red hair, which was a little more than shoulder-length and pulled into a ponytail, and red eyes. She wore a red short-sleeved dress underneath a brown vest-like garment on her chest. Underneath her dress, she wore black leggings with red boots. She had tiny little fencing gloves on her hands. A light blade was strapped to her waist.

"Liz! What are you doing here?!" asked Matthew, exasperated that she would come all this way.

"I wanted to spend some time with you. You almost never do anymore." said Liz, struggling to breathe with Chalis' grip on her collar.

"Aw, how sweet. I wonder how easy it would be to break this tiny little neck." grinned Chalis.

"Don't you dare do anything!" yelled Matthew as his hand glowed green, unleashing a Growth spell at Chalis. The attack was successful enough to cause Chalis to lose her grip on Liz, who fell to the ground but quickly got herself up. Her hands began to go to her blade.

"Stay there Liz! I'll handle this." said Matthew.

"Really now? You're looking a little puckish to be saying such things." grinned Blados.

Matthew hated to admit it, but he was right. His psynergy was nearly exhausted. Suddenly, Blados and Chalis got together, a large dark psynergy ball forming between them. Matthew gasped as this happened. Blados and Chalis didn't show a lot of dark psynergy during their battles with them, but this was certainly new.

"Dark Sphere!" They unleashed the ball at Matthew, who could barely even lift his own hand up to call on what little psynergy he had left. He was nearly certain that the attack was going to land a direct hit.

"Fireball!"

To Matthew's surprise, a simple Fireball psynergy came in front of him, blocking the Dark Sphere for the most part. Matthew was still blown back a bit by the force of the blast. He looked to his right and saw Liz standing there, fire psynergy still brimming from her hands.

"Oh, so the little brat has some talent after all." laughed Blados.

"Oh well, it's no problem. I'd say we've already got what he needed. You got off lucky this time." giggled Chalis. At their word, their bodies were engulfed in light, teleporting them away.

"That….was too close." muttered Matthew as he finally few, too exhausted from psynergy loss to stay upright.

"Big Brother!" called Liz as she ran to him. She immediately starting gathering her psynergy in her hands, making them glow red again.

"Aura!" she called out as her hands glowed with the healing energy. To be honest, she still wasn't that good with Aura, as she hadn't been learning psynergy use until recently. She only had very basic skills, and they were overall kind of weak. She was lucky that Blados and Chalis didn't turn to her after her Fireball attack, otherwise she would have been dead in seconds.

However, Matthew starting laughing a bit at Liz's healing attempt.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"I don't have any physical wounds Liz. Aura isn't going to help with psynergy loss." he grinned, which in turn made Liz smile, glad that her big brother wasn't hurt. Seeing her smile, Matthew did what he could to give her a thumps up.

"By the way, good Fireball there." he smiled, which in turn made Liz smile from ear to ear.

"Well, we do have the best parents in the world." she giggled.

It wasn't too long after that that Karis and the others showed up. Tyrell was a bit disappointed that the battle was already done, although Karis was more concerned with getting Matthew back home.


	5. Chapter 5: The First Encounter

Well my life from this point on could get better or worse either way it's because of school. Now on with the fic.

Chapter 5: The First Encounter

Previously:

_"Well, we do have the best parents in the world." she giggled._

_It wasn't too long after that that Karis and the others showed up. Tyrell was a bit disappointed that the battle was already done, although Karis was more concerned with getting Matthew back home._

When the group got Matthew and Elizabeth home, Isaac and Jenna became really worried when they saw their son completely depleted of Psynergy.

"What happened?" asked Isaac.

"Dad, this is nothing. As for what happened, I was attacked by Blados and Chalis." answered Matthew, still reeling a bit from the battle.

"Who?" asked Jenna.

"They're two soldiers from Tuaparang, as well as being Dark Adepts. They've been following us since we were sent on the quest to get the Mountain Roc feather. We had thought that they were killed when they became the Chaos Chimera. Apparently, they're pretty tenacious." explained Matthew.

"Interesting." said a slightly surprised Isaac. "Sounds like a few adepts we used to know, right Jenna?"

"Thanks for the reminder." muttered Jenna, who honestly didn't want to think back when she was kidnapped by Saturos and Menardi. However, another thought came to her.

"Wait a second, you said they were Dark Adepts?" she asked.

"Yes. Apparently they come from the Umbra clan or something, but we didn't get to learn very much about it. Blados and Chalis never used a lot of dark psynergy in their battles with us." explained Matthew.

"Wow." said Jenna.

"Yeah but," started Karis, who sighed. "There is another Tuaparang soldier, and I think you might know him."

"We knew him by one name but the children know him by a different name." said Kraden.

"Who?" asked a confused Jenna.

"We know him as Arcanus. You knew him as..." started Tyrell.

"Alex. You knew him as Alex." finished Matthew. Right as he said that, Isaac instantly rose from his seat.

"WHAT, that's impossible!" growled Isaac.

"Isaac, calm down. It's possible he was hit directly by the Golden Sun remember." said Jenna.

Isaac clenched his fists and thought,_' When I find him I'll kill him for everything he's ever done'._

Meanwhile in the Burning Island Cave, Alex was searching for the Daedalus summon tablet.

"Ah-ha, there it is." said Alex. He walked up to the tablet when a deep booming voice boomed around him.

**"We are the guardians of fire. Show us your power if you are to be worthy."**

"I'm not here for the tablet. I'm here to set you free." said Alex, as calm and collected as ever.

**"Set us free? Don't make us laugh you fool. No one can control us and no one will set us free."**boomed the voice.

"You're right and wrong. I am here to set you free to help me destroy the people who imprisoned you here. Now does that sound like a deal?" asked Alex. A few moments seemed to pass before he heard a response.

**"Fine, you have a deal as long as we get revenge" **boomed the voice.Then, five Ogre Titans dropped down from the ceiling, each bigger than the last and each carrying a bigger axe as well. Then, a huge pink demon with blue horns and wings wielding a large golden mace floated down to the ground.

**"We are here to serve you." **said Valukar, the pink demon.

"Yes, you shall serve me well. Now, go get some monsters to be your allies and return to me." ordered Alex. Everything seemed to be proceeding smoothly for Alex now, and he couldn't help but smile darkly.

Meanwhile, along the southernmost part of Angara, a family lives by themselves in peace.

"Michael! Sarah! Come on in it's time for dinner!" said the mother loudly.

"Coming mom!" replied two young teenagers.

One was a male who was about 15 years old. He had brown hair like his father with a sword at his side. His name was Michael. Along with him was a 13-year old girl with short blonde hair like her mother. Her name was Sarah.

The children ran inside and washed up before sitting down at the dining room table.

"Felix come on! It's time for dinner." said the mom.

"Sheba, I'm coming already." said a brown haired, clean-shaven man with an amused grin. This man was Felix, a Venus Adept who played a major role in the Golden Sun event. Calling him was his wife, Sheba, who was a Jupiter Adept with an ambiguous backstory.

Felix walked over to Sheba and gave her a light kiss on the lips, to which she happily kissed back, partially to Michael's chagrin. After that, they were all seated for dinner, but Michael had things to say.

"Dad, we got to ask you something, okay?" asked Michael with a serious look on his face.

"Ok, shoot." said Felix casually.

"When are we going to see Aunt Jenna and Uncle Isaac? You promised that we would go see them this month, and we're almost at the end." said Sarah with a pleading look.

Sheba giggled lightly as Felix sheepishly rubbed his head. He had been a bit stubborn when it came to seeing Isaac and the others. He hadn't seen them much, if at all, since the Golden Sun event.

"I guess I did promise, didn't I?" Felix chuckled a bit. "All right, we'll go tomorrow. That good enough for you?" he chuckled again.

"That sounds GREAT!" cheered Michael. Sarah clapped at the news happily as well.

"Okay, so after dinner go to your room and get packed for tomorrow. Got it?" said Felix. The whole family nodded in affirmation.

The very next morning, Felix and Sheba got up and woke up Michael and Sarah and head off for Kalay. As expected, both kids were all packed up and ready to go.

"Dad, how long do you think this will take?" asked Michael once they had left the house.

"We might get there in the afternoon if we make good time but we should be there at dinner time." said Felix.

"Awesome, I can't wait to meet everyone." said Michael.

That afternoon, Felix and his family arrived at Kalay. It had been quite some time since Felix had last seen it. It was a good feeling in a way, being close to the rest of his family, but he was so used to being on his own after what happened 30 years ago.

Felix walked up to a stranger and asked, "Excuse me but could you tell me where we might find Jenna right now?"

"Ya, you'll find her at her house now that she just got done with healing people for the day." said the man.

"_So Jenna's still healing people? Typical."_ thought Felix with a chuckle.

"And do you mind telling me which house that is I haven't been here in a very long time?" asked Felix.

"Sure, it's the last house on the right. You can't miss it." said the man.

"Thanks." said Felix, as he directed his family to where they believed Jenna's house to be. Following the man's directions, it didn't take long at all to find it.

Felix walked up to the door of Matthew's house and knocked on it hard enough to get attention. To the family's surprise though, a little girl opened the door instead. She glared right at Felix who shivered a bit.

"_Sheesh, this girl has the same glare as Jenna."_ he thought.

"Who are you?" asked the little girl.

"I'm Felix. This is Sheba, Michael, and Sarah." said Felix, "And you are...?"

"I'm Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Liz." said the girl.

"Elizabeth, who's at the door sweetheart." said a female voice.

"It's somebody named "Felix" mom." said Elizabeth.

"FELIX! Honey let them in. It's all right." said Jenna.

"Ok, come on in everyone." said Liz, opening the door wide enough for everyone to come in.

"That explains her looks." chuckled Felix to himself.

"Isaac, Matthew get down here! We've got family over!" shouted Jenna at the upstairs floors.

Felix chuckled a bit. His sister was the same as when he last saw her.

"Felix." said Jenna as she ran up and gave her brother the biggest hug she could give.

"Ah, it's good to see you too Jenna." said Felix.

"And Sheba, long time no see." said Jenna as she gave Sheba a hug as well.

"Way too long. I see you're doing well." smiled Sheba, to which Jenna nodded.

"What family, Jenna? My mom isn't coming over for an-FELIX!" said Isaac as he walked down the stairs and gave his brother-in-law a hug as well.

"Mom, Dad can you keep it down. I'm still trying to sleep." said a groggy Matthew.

"Matthew, come meet your uncle. Oh, and bring Thomas and Josh down as well. They should meet them too." said Isaac

"Ok, but I'm going back to sleep after I say hi." said Matthew.

"Why is he so tired?" asked Felix.

"He was just in a fight and used up all his Psynergy." explained Isaac. Felix nodded in understanding.

"Who was that and who are Thomas and Josh?" asked Sheba.

"That was Matthew. He's our oldest son. Thomas and Josh are his "students" to put it one way." replied Jenna.

"What? How old is he?" asked Sheba.

"He's 16 years-old." replied Isaac.

"Well Isaac, Jenna, this is my son Michael and my daughter Sarah." said Felix.

"Nice to meet you Michael and Sarah." said Jenna cheerfully. Isaac just shook their hands.

"Matthew, come on buddy! It's time to go!" shouted a voice outside.

"Tyrell, you don't have to be rude. He's exhausted from the battle, so cut him a break." said a female voice.

"Yeah Tyrell, give him a break." said another male voice.

"Come on Reif, I've going easy on him. Karis, you need to relax a bit. Matthew is probably fine." said the first male voice.

"You're probably right Tyrell. Let's go check up on him." said the female voice. Then, there was a knocking on the door and Elizabeth quickly made her way to the door and opened it up for the three people.

"Hi guys, come on in. Matthew is coming down in a minute." said Liz.

"Okay Liz." said Karis before noticing the increase of people in the room. "Oh you have company?"

"Yah, mom says they're family, but I don't know who they are." said Liz.

"Jenna, who are these people?" asked Karis.

Before Jenna could answer, Kraden blurted out, "Felix, Sheba is that you?".

"That voice. Kraden is that you?" asked Sheba. Kraden comes in the house and with a smile.

"Felix, Sheba it is you two. So good to see you after so long." he chuckled happily.

"Wait, Felix as in the Felix from the Warriors of Vale?" asked Tyrell in surprise.

"Yes that's me, and you are?" said Felix.

"I'm Tyrell, and these are my friends Karis and Reif" said Tyrell. Felix took notice of Tyrell's looks, as well as his brash demeanor.

"Tyrell, are you perhaps related to Garet?" asked Felix, feeling as if he already knew the answer. Tyrell gave a wide grin.

"Yep, he's my dad." Tyrell said proudly.

"Figures." said Felix before turning to Karis and Rief. "And you two?"

"Ivan is my dad, and Rief's mom is Mia." explained Karis, with Rief nodding at the mention of him.

"Wow, so everyone got married. I seem to have missed quite a bit." said Felix.

"At least you showed up for Jenna's wedding. She would have killed you if you hadn't shown up." grinned Sheba, much to Felix's embarrassment.

Suddenly, Matthew rushed right down the stairs, fully dressed now and Sol Blade at his side. Thomas and Josh were rushing right behind him. He seemed particularly agitated, something everyone else noticed.

"What's wrong Matthew? You seem tense." observed Karis.

"No time to talk right now. I just saw Arcanus outside." blurted Matthew before running past them, with Thomas and Josh following right behind. He did utter some quick "Hello's" before leaving though. Karis just sighed as she reached for her staff.

"Can he just leave us alone for more than a couple hours?" said Karis.

"Nice timing, I was getting bored." said Tyrell, as he pulled out his Herculean Axe. Reif sighed and pulled out his Clotho's Distaff. Tyrell lead the charge, rushing outside before Karis and Rief.

"Hey wait for me!" yelled Liz as she reached for her Battle Rapier.

"Where do you think you're going young lady?" said Jenna.

"To help big brother of course." defended Liz.

"No you're not. You're too young for this, understand?" ordered Jenna.

"But I already faced those guys that big brother fought earlier." retorted Liz.

"You got out of that alive because they didn't bother. Alex won't hesitate to outright kill you if you cross him. You are not to leave, understand?" said Jenna, a bit louder this time.

"Yes mommy." said a disappointed Liz, taking her hands off her Battle Rapier.

She so badly wanted to join Matthew out there. However, even she had to admit, she wasn't the strongest. Her psynergy training started much later in her life than it did Matthew, possibly because Jenna honestly wasn't fond of her fighting. But even so, she wanted to join Matthew in keeping the world safe.

Then, someone yelled outside, which was then followed by an explosion, rocking the area.

"MATTHEW!" yelled Jenna and Isaac. As they did, more explosions could be heard, along with the clashing of weapons.

"BROTHER!" yelled Liz, who instantly ran out the door.

"ELIZABETH, COME BACK HERE!" yelled Jenna as she followed Liz out the door.


	6. Chapter 6: Coming Together

Chapter 5 was one of my favorite and best chapter and Jupiter girl pm me if you have any good ideas and post good things and on with the fic!

Chapter 6: Coming Together

_Previously: "MATTHEW!" yelled Jenna and Isaac, as more explosions and weapons clashing continued outside. _

_"BROTHER!" yelled Elizabeth, as she ran out the door. _

_"ELIZABETH, COME BACK HERE!" yelled Jenna as she followed Liz out the door._

Matthew and his friends ran eagerly out of the house, going in the direction of the sounds of destruction. The sounds lead them to a more desolate part of town, where Arcanus was standing, a huge towering knight standing behind him.

"Arcanus! What are you doing here?!" yelled Tyrell, grabbing for his weapon.

"Oh, I'm just here to visit, and to make an introduction. Meet Dullahan, the keeper of the light." grinned Alex. The towering headless knight stood behind Alex, his blue blade shimmering in the light.

"Meet your doom!" boomed Dullahan, drawing his immense blade. "Fulminous Edge!"

Dullahan ran his sword against his shield, the sword beginning to surge with electric power. Flowing with power, Dullahan slash his sword forward, creating a powerful shockwave of the attack. The force of the attack blew the whole group backwards, crawling on the ground.

"Ugh, that didn't feel good." groaned Tyrell as he struggled to his feet, using his axe to help him up. Matthew and Karis stumbled to their feet as well.

"They survived the first blow. How about one more for good measure?" smirked Alex.

"Agreed." boomed Dullahan. Once again, his sword crackled with electricity. However, unlike before, this attack had one target: Karis.

"Karis!" Matthew cried as he used what strength he had left and knocked Karis down to the ground, taking the full impact himself.

"Matthew!" cried Karis as she watched Matthew take the attack head on. The full collision caused an explosion, sending of them backwards. Once again, Tyrell and Karis struggled to get to their feet, but Matthew wasn't moving a lot.

"He survived." boomed Dullahan. "Still, his wound is deep. He shouldn't last long. We should take our leave master. My apprentice, Serentor awaits."

"A sound idea." said Alex. "Pardon us Adepts, but we must be moving along. You might want to tend to Matthew quickly." he said darkly before teleporting both himself and Dullahan away.

"Matthew! Are you alright?" called Tyrell as he struggled to get over to Matthew. He put a hand to his chest, hearing his heart beat still. Tyrell gave a sigh of relief. "That's good, he's still breathing. Come on Karis, let's get him back home."

"Right." agreed Karis. Right before she could, she heard two voices.

"Brother!" yelled Liz, running towards the scene.

"Elizabeth, come back here!" yelled Jenna. Liz ran right over to them, her hands covering her mouth as she saw her brother on the ground.

"Brother! What happened?!" she asked Tyrell and Karis. Lifting Matthew over his shoulder, Tyrell gave a small grin.

"Your brother….is a freaking idiot."

Once the group got back to the house, Jenna, Sheba, and Rief got to work on healing Matthew. Karis waited outside the room, her head low as she hoped for Matthew to be okay. Tyrell was sitting next to her, acting a bit more casually.

"How can you be so casual about this?" asked Karis.

"He'll make it. He's too stubborn to let this kill him." grinned Tyrell. Under any other circumstance, Karis would have given Tyrell a stern talking to. However, this time was different. There was no one who knew Matthew better than Tyrell, who was essentially like a brother to the guy.

Eventually, after a while, Sheba and Jenna stepped out.

"How is he?" asked Karis, her emotions under control as usual.

"He'll be fine." smiled Sheba. "Took quite a bit of damage, but he'll pull through."

Karis sighed in relief. "Thank goodness." she said. Tyrell smiled as well.

"Can we see him now?" he asked.

"Sure, but go easy. Rief is still applying some healing on him, just to clear up some minor wounds." said Jenna. Both of them nodded as they were allowed in. Just as they did, Rief was finishing up his work.

"Okay, I think you're good now." said Rief with a smile.

"Thanks Rief. You're always handy in a pinch." said Matthew.

"I try my best." smiled Rief. "I'm going to go take a break. Don't hurt him too much." smiled Rief as he took his leave of the room.

Right as he did, Tyrell smacked Matthew on the head. Hard.

"Ouch!" cried Matthew. It wasn't nearly bad enough to give him trouble with his injuries, but Tyrell was a rather muscled guy. He wasn't lacking in strength.

"You're a freaking idiot, you know that? How many times are you going to nearly get yourself killed? This same crap happened at the Apollo Lens." scowled Tyrell. Matthew just grinned.

"Sorry buddy. I am the leader after all. Gotta put myself on the line for the others." he laughed light-heartedly. Karis giggled a bit while shaking her head, while Tyrell just shook his head.

"And people call me a blockhead. Well, at least you still have your humor. I'll be in the kitchen if anyone needs me." said Tyrell as he turned and left, leaving just the two of them. Suddenly, Karis thought of something.

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got something for you." said Karis, reaching into her pack. Matthew gave her a perplexed look.

"Something for me? For what?" he asked.

"Something I've had since we left Belinsk." she said, pulling out a small object out of her pack.

It was a ring, a very fine one at that. It had a blue gem in it and had his name inscribed on the inside. There also was a mountain roc feather etched in on the left side and a small etching of the Sol Blade on the other side, and around the gemstone there were a leaf, a whirlwind, a flame, and a water drop, formed in the pattern of the elements.

"Wow Karis. This is quite a ring." said Matthew, accepting it.

"I designed it myself while we were in Belinsk. After going through that long journey and nearly getting yourself killed at the Apollo Lens, I wanted to give you something to remember it all." she said.

"You're always thinking of others, aren't you?" smiled Matthew. Karis blushed lightly and giggled.

"Well, I try." she said.

Neither of them noticed how much closer their bodies were as they talked. As they did, they both looked into each other's eyes, as if talking to each other that way. Their faces began to slowly get closer, their eyes closing, as their lips were about to….

"Brother!" cried a voice from outside.

The force of the yell broke Matthew and Karis apart, their faces both blushing red. Liz was standing at the doorway, looking as if she was crying for the past half-hour. Matthew bashfully smiled.

"Hey sis, I'm okay now." he said. Liz didn't waste a second running over and jumping into Matthew's arms.

"Oh big brother, I'm so happy you're alright!" she cried, giving Matthew one of her vice grip-like hugs, nearly crushing the air out of him.

"Liz….too tight….can't breathe…." sputtered Matthew. As Liz loosened her grip, Karis just laughed at how funny the scene was. As she did though, she couldn't help but think of what they were just about to do. Her face went red again at the thought of it, although she smiled all the same.

**(LINE BREAK) **

Meanwhile, on the lost ship, Alex was looking for the Star Magician.

_'Where is he? I can't find him anywhere'_ thought Alex.

"Alex, it's been a long time." said a mysterious voice. Alex immediately recognized it.

"Ah, Star Magician, it has been a long time." said Alex.

"You're here to get me to join you I presume." said the Star Magician, appearing nearby.

"Yes I am. Nice to know that you are aware of what has been occurring recently." said Alex.

"I will join you, but only if I can have all the powers of the tablets." said the Star Magician.

"Deal" said Alex, happy to see it go so smoothly with the magician.

**(LINE BREAK) **

At the same time, in a far-off place, Dullahan was awaking his apprentice, Serentor.

"Serentor, rise and serve your master." boomed Dullahan. The ground around the sealed tablet of Serentor erupted and a figure jumped out of the ground in front of Dullahan.

"You have called, master?" said a humanoid figure with metal claws and a mechanical right eye.

"Indeed. We have a mission to fulfill, and you shall help us with that goal." said Dullahan.

"As you wish." bowed Serentor.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Meanwhile on a ship, Piers was heading for Kalay.

_'It has been a long time sense I've seen everyone, except Kraden. I wonder how everyone is doing?'_ thought Piers.

"Piers, you've been on deck for hours now. Come on let me pilot the ship. You need to rest." said a blue haired girl alongside him. This girl was Nowell, Rief's older sister and Mia's firstborn.

"Ok, Nowell take the wheel." said Piers a little too casually. Nowell stepped up but instantly noticed something off with the controls.

"You put the autopilot on didn't you?" said Nowell, a small glare on her face.

"Yep, I did." smirked Piers. "Besides we'll be at Kalay in about an hour so we should get some sleep."

"Fine." groaned Nowell as she followed Piers below deck.

**(LINE BREAK)**

At the village of Imil near the Mercury lighthouse, Mia was watching the lighthouse with a fond smile on her face. Seeing the lighthouse always brought back fond memories of her journey with the others; both good and bad memories. Nonetheless, she enjoyed just coming out here and reminiscing about the past. However, a familiar voice broke her trance.

"Cousin, it's good to see you again." said the voice. Mia instantly recognized it, whipping her staff out and turning to the source of the voice, her anger rising.

"Alex! What are you doing here? You're not welcome here anymore…." growled Mia. However, right before she could finish, Alex warped right in front of her, grabbing her left arm in a stern grip, a familiar grin on her face.

"Ah, sweet Mia. I see the years have been kind to you too." smirked Alex. "However, I'm not here to fight. Rather, I'm here to warn you. Your friends need your help." he said.

"What do you mean?" asked Mia, struggling to get out of Alex's grip.

"A new threat is approaching, and all of the Warriors of Vale will be needed to combat it. I hope you haven't lost your touch." he continued to smirk.

Mia couldn't tell which was worse; him insulting her skills, or the mere fact that he had the gall to show his face around her again.

"Why are you even bothering to tell me this?" she asked, her anger not letting up.

"Let's just say my son could use the help. I don't really care for you." Alex grinned as he teleported away, leaving behind a dazed and confused Mia.

"Alex, just what in the world are you planning?" wondered Mia before heading back to Imil.

Regardless if she trusted Alex or not, if there was a chance her friends were in danger, then she would be willing to help them out in any way she can.

"I'm coming my friends. Just wait for me a bit."

**(LINE BREAK)**

Moments later on the Tuaparang Airship, Alex arrived, bowing as he did.

"When are you going to teach me that Alex?" asked a mystery man, sitting in the shadows of the room.

"Tomorrow, Dragonos. Have some patience." replied Alex.

"Fine, but I want to fight some of those kids. Blados and Chalis say they are very strong." said Dragonos as he stepped out so that Alex could see him.

"Don't listen to Blados or Chalis, Dragonos. They are fools and are a disgrace to the empire. Gather your troops, and meet me in the Hangar. I will get Blados and Chalis." said Alex.

"Yes sir." said Dragonos as he went to get his troops.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Meanwhile in Matthew's house, there was a heated discussion going on.

"That was Dullahan, the same Dullahan we faced 31 years ago." explained Felix.

"Yes and he's much stronger this time. In addition, he's apparently allied with Alex now." said Isaac.

"But how did he leave Crossbone Isle?" asked Tyrell.

"He's there to protect the Iris summon tablet, right?" asked Garet, who finally arrived shortly after Dullahan and Alex had left.

"That's what is supposed to happen. I wonder how Alex got his cooperation." mused Ivan.

"I can only wonder what Alex is planning. If he had Dullahan at his beck and call, it can't be good." said Isaac, putting both of his hands on his head. He hadn't been this frustrated in a long time.

"Isaac…" worried Jenna as she put a hand on her husband's shoulder. Isaac turned to her and gave a small smile.

"Sorry Jenna. I guess I lost it a bit there. I think we all need to take this slowly and figure out our next move." said Isaac.

"A good idea Isaac." chuckled Kraden. "Perhaps you should discuss it at length tomorrow? The sun is setting and we're all tired. What better than a nice dinner and some sleep to get us ready for tomorrow?"

"As always, you come up with the best ideas." chuckled Felix.

**(LINE BREAK)**

After a nice dinner, everyone was retreating to their respective homes. Felix and his family borrowed a couple of the rooms, while Thomas and Josh used the same rooms they had the night before. Karis hugged Matthew briefly before leaving with Ivan to go back to her own home. Liz saw this happen, becoming a bit concerned herself.

"What's wrong Liz?" asked Matthew as they were both heading upstairs to their rooms.

"Big brother, what do I have to do to be like Karis?" asked Liz, catching Matthew a bit off-guard.

"Where did this come from?" asked Matthew.

"Well, she looks so strong, and she's always out there to fight with you. Nobody sees me as strong." moaned Liz.

"Don't get yourself down Liz. Remember, you're pretty young. You'll get better in time." said Matthew.

"But I want to be better now! I don't want to just stay in the house like some princess holed up in a castle. I want to be out in the field where you are." said Liz.

Matthew sighed and shook his head. Liz was always the type who wanted to take matters into her own hands rather than let other people solve them for her.

"Maybe I can talk it over with Mom and Dad. Perhaps we can come up with something for you." said Matthew. Liz gave Matthew a bright smile after that.

"You better. Otherwise, I'll just sneak out of the house and follow you anyway." she smiled as she gave Matthew a brief hug and left for her own room.

"Oh boy." sighed Matthew, shaking his head but smiling anyway.

Adding his headstrong sister to his list of problems wasn't exactly ideal


	7. Chapter 7: United We Stand

**Here is Chapter 7. Thank you to Sentinel07 for his ongoing support and to all the loyal reviewers and supporters of this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own golden sun or any of the characters except for my own **

**Chapter 7: United We Stand**

_Previously: _

_"Maybe I can talk it over with Mom and Dad. Perhaps we can come up with something for you." said Matthew. Liz gave Matthew a bright smile after that. _

_"You better. Otherwise, I'll just sneak out of the house and follow you anyway." she smiled as she gave Matthew a brief hug and left for her own room._

_"Oh boy." sighed Matthew, shaking his head but smiling anyway. _

_Adding his headstrong sister to his list of problems wasn't exactly ideal. _

That night, Matthew couldn't sleep at all. Nightmares constantly plagued him, slowing him visions of everyone he cared about dying. Karis, Liz, his parents, everyone he knew seemed to die around him. He tossed and turned over and over, hoping that the visions would just stop eventually. As time passed, they did not leave, and Matthew sat up from his bed.

"I need a walk." he said to himself, tossing on some casual clothes and opened his window, climbing out of it once he saw that no one was around. With no one around, he climbed out of the window and went on to the roof, laying there under the night sky. He closed his eyes and tried to relax under the stars.

Unfortunately, that too was interrupted.

"Matthew, is that you?!" asked a voice, startling Matthew a bit. He turned his head around but couldn't see anyone. However, he then looked down and saw Karis on the ground, wearing some casual clothes herself.

"Oh it's you Karis. What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Couldn't sleep. I imagine you couldn't either?" she asked. Matthew sighed and nodded.

"Wait for me at the door. I'll come down." said Matthew. After that, Matthew snuck back into his house, working his way down to the door and opening it without waking anyone up. He finally got down to Karis, closing the door behind him.

"Karis, you know you aren't supposed to come over at this hour." said Matthew.

"I'm not a kid Matthew. I can decide for myself whether or not I should sneak out." retorted Karis. Matthew actually chuckled a bit at that.

"Funny, and all this time I thought you were a daddy's girl." said Matthew, promptly earning him a slap in the arm. Thankfully, it was his uninjured arm. "So what's on your mind?"

"What's on my mind?" Karis asked as if it was obvious. "What is on my mind is how you nearly keep getting yourself killed."

"Well I can't help it if I'm the one they're all after." replied Matthew.

"Maybe but," started Karis before poking Matthew in the chest with her finger. "I don't need you always sacrificing yourself for me. I can take perfectly good care of myself. I can take as many hits as you can, despite what Tyrell says."

Matthew chuckled at that statement. "Fair enough, but I'll always be there to protect you. You and the others."

"I know." smiled Karis, who lightly embraced him, to which Matthew returned the hug.

They stood there for a few minutes, although it almost felt like hours to them. Just standing there in each other's embrace was enough to settle them for some time. As they parted, Karis landed a soft kiss on Matthew's cheek, to which he responded with one on her forehead, making her giggle.

"Well, you should probably head back now. Unlike you, Ivan has mind-reading powers and I don't want him to get the wrong idea." smiled Matthew.

"Fair enough." smiled Karis before she left Matthew's arms and ran back home for the night. Before she left, she gave Matthew one last word. "Just take it easy for a while, okay?"

"Okay." said Matthew before he finally went back inside for the night, feeling considerably better than before.

**(LINE BREAK)**

"Remind me again, what are we doing out here?" asked Matthew.

Currently, he was walking through the forest near Kalay. Karis and Liz were walking along with him, as Liz refused to be left out of anything important.

"Because it's nice to do something refreshing instead of getting into another fight." said Karis, a resolute tone in her voice.

"I guess so." sighed Matthew. Suddenly, they heard Liz from up ahead.

"Hey guys! I found something cool!" she yelled. Matthew and Karis followed her voice through the think forest, arriving at Liz's location. Once they did, they saw she had stopped in front of some cave. It wasn't very big, and if you weren't looking hard enough, you probably wouldn't have noticed it.

"Where do you think it leads?" asked Matthew.

"Who knows, but I'm going to figure that out." said Liz, jumping right into the cave.

"Wait, Liz!" called Karis, but Liz was already running in. "She really is your sister."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Matthew.

"Exactly what it sounds like." smirked Karis as she followed Liz inside. Matthew shrugged and ended up following them inside.

The cave was your rather typical one, especially the lack of light. Thankfully, light wasn't a problem with psynergy being used as a lantern. Matthew began to get a little worried about Liz; they hadn't seen her since she ran into the cave. Luckily, after about 10 minutes or so, they found Liz all the way at the very deep end of the cave. She was looking at a wall, which seemed to have ancient carvings on them.

"Liz! What are you doing?!" called Matthew as they approached, getting Liz's attention.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was inside. You always got to do all the fun stuff." pouted Liz.

"What do you mean?" asked Matthew.

"You're the one who got to explore around, exploring whatever cave you came across. I've been stuck at home all this time." she crossed her arms and pouted. Matthew sighed at this. She was such a handful sometimes. Karis giggled at the lovely scene.

Regardless, they turned their attention to the wall Liz found.

"Wow, this is quite a wall." said Matthew, observing the markings.

"Can you tell what it is?" asked Karis. Matthew looked along the markings, until his eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

"This….is the Mars Forge? spoke a surprised Matthew.

"The what?" asked Karis.

"An ancient forget dedicated to the power of Mars. It was supposedly lost a long time ago, but apparently not. It evens lists what is needed. My Battle Rapier should work, but I also need another one and something called mars matter." explained Liz.

"Wait, how did you know all of that?" asked Matthew.

"I occasionally snuck into your room and read your books." Liz sheepishly giggled.

"Figures." groaned Matthew. Anyway, he turned his attention to the wall. "Another light blade shouldn't be hard, but I'm not sure about the mars matter. If the name is any indication, mars matter is as rare as dark matter."

"Well, I have a Masamune right here." said Karis, pulling one of the older weapons they used on their journey. "And I happen to have this."

As she said that, she pulled a small bright red stone from her pouch. The stone felt like a miniature sun, bursting with heat and light.

"Where did you get that?" asked Matthew, a bit dumbfounded over how they got mars matter so easily.

"Eoleo's grandmother gave it to me just before we left Champa." smiled Karis. "She said that it was just collecting dust in a special room, so she gave it to me in hopes that it could finally be used."

"Of course." smiled Matthew.

Karis handed the blade and matter to Liz, who took both eagerly. Looking at the wall, there were two slits, obviously where the blades would go. Below them was another hole for the mars matter. Liz slipped her Battle Rapier and the Masamune into the two slits before holding the mars matter in anticipation. She wondered if this would really work. Steeling herself, she carefully slipped the matter into the slot.

Right as it did, all three objects went ablaze with light, causing Liz to step back as it almost burned her hands. She staggered back a bit, Matthew coming in and holding her up. The three objects slowly vanished into the wall, glowing even redder as they did. It got so intense that the group had to shield their eyes, feeling as if they were looking into the sun itself.

Suddenly, they felt the wall crumble before them. They ducked and braced themselves for any falling debris, but nothing of the sort happened. They slowly opened their eyes, seeing a new room beneath the flying dust everywhere. This little room truly looked like a forge, and sitting atop the forge was something truly radiant. It was a glowing red light blade, looking as if it was made of red gold. To some extent, it reminded Matthew of the Verdant Blade, a powerful wind-based blade that Karis kept as a back-up.

"Wow." awed Liz as she ran up and approached the blade.

"Wait Liz! We don't know anything about this sword. It could be dangerous." warned Karis. Then, a voice seemed to boom around them.

"**Adept of Mars, if you believe yourself to be worthy, approach the blade." **boomed the voice. They all looked around, but couldn't see anyone. However, Liz didn't care.

"Well okay then." she said cheerfully. Ignoring anything Matthew and Karis said, she ran up to the blade and clasped her hands around the hilt, holding it up.

Almost immediately, Liz's body was engulfed in flames.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" she cried out.

"LIZ!" cried Matthew, trying to run up to Liz. However, a wall of flames seemed to stop him.

"Oh no, what's happening?!" cried Karis, as the flames kept them both away from Liz.

Liz's body felt the searing heat of the flames, feeling like a mix between pain and discomfort. Nonetheless, she didn't release her grip on the sword. She didn't know where the flames were coming from, but she wasn't going to let them beat her. She didn't want to be the one Adept who couldn't do anything.

Slowly, the flames twisted around Liz, until she felt herself engulfed by light. **"Adept of Mars, bathed in my fire, your fire has proved to burn the greater. You are worthy of this sword, the Aurora Blade."**

At once, the flames died down, leaving a slightly exhausted Liz. Matthew and Karis ran up to her.

"Liz, are you alright?!" called Matthew.

"I'm….fine. Just a little dazed is all." smiled Liz through her exhaustion. Unfortunately for them, things weren't over yet. Right as they got to Liz, they heard a loud roar.

"**Now, show us your power!"** As the voice boomed out again, a Fenrir clawed out of the wall, growling at the adepts.

"Are you kidding?!" cried Karis as she and Matthew prepared to attack. However, there would be no need to.

Before they could strike, Liz dashed in front of them, Aurora Blade firmly in her right hand. Breathing deeply and feeling a different power flowing into her, Liz dashed forward with her sword glowing fiercely.

"Ruby Blitz!" At once, Liz performed multiple fire slashes on the Fenrir, cutting into the flesh. As she landed behind the beast, it vaporized into oblivion soundly defeated. Liz fell to one knee after that, breathing very hard.

"Unbelievable. She performed an Unleash so soon after getting the sword." said Karis.

"She truly does have talent." muttered Matthew. In a sense, he kind of knew about that, but didn't want to admit it. Liz was always sheltered more than him. Isaac, Jenna, and even he actually hoped Liz's lifestyle would be more peaceful than his. Still, she never allowed herself to get left behind. She had the potential to be as strong as him with practice.

"Liz, are you alright?" asked Matthew as he ran up to her. Her face was covered in sweat, but she still grinned at him.

"Never better." she breathed before trying to stand. However, the attack was still a bit too much for her, and she struggled to stay upright. Matthew caught her, pulling her into his arms bridal-style, sheathing her sword for her.

"Well, let's go. Guess I'll have to explain to Mom and Dad about why I'm carrying you home." smirked Matthew.

Liz just giggled and hugged her brother.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Meanwhile, in the hanger area of the Tuaparang airship, Alex was explaining the plan to everyone present.

"Dragonos, you will take two squads and attack Matthew and his friends. However, don't kill any of the adepts. We'll need them for later." ordered Alex.

Dragonos gave a nod. "Understood sir."

"Blados and Chalis, you'll lead three squads to attack Belinsk and then attack Yamata. Understand?" ordered Alex.

"Understood" said the two grumpy Tuaparang commanders.

"I'll be leading a squad to attack Ayuthay, understand?" said Alex to all.

"Sir yes sir!" replied everyone.

"Now move out!" cried Alex, getting affirmation from everyone.

The troops and commanders ran to their designated transport. The boxy shape of the transports allowed for more than sixteen troops per transport, a total of one squad. The transports launched, taking the troops and commanders to their destination.

_'Just wait adepts. You shall not win this time'_ thought Alex.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Meanwhile in Kalay, Isaac was very surprised when he saw the light blade Liz had. Once Matthew had explained to his parents why he was carrying his little sister back home, he had begun to explain what had happened in the first place.

"Where did you get this, Liz?" asked Isaac to his daughter. Liz has been able to catch her breath during the walk back, and had gotten some of her vigor back.

"I got it from the Mars Forge." she chirped.

"Mars Forge?" asked a confused Isaac. However, Jenna seemed to be familiar with it.

"Wait, you found the Mars Forge?! Was it really so close to Kalay?" asked Jenna in a very loud tone.

"You've heard of it, Mom?" asked Matthew.

"Only that a blade of incredible might was forged there, said to hold the pure essence of mars inside of it. I even hear that the blade is to strong, it even chooses its own wielder." said Jenna.

"Well that explains it. The blade engulfed Liz in flames when she picked it up. I think it said that her fire was stronger than its own or something." said Karis. Jenna was surprised to hear that.

"Really? It did that?" said Jenna, leaning back into her seat. "Liz must be even stronger than I thought to pull that off." she added, a slightly sad tone in her voice.

Before they could talk more, an explosion rocked the area, coming in the direction of the city gate.

"What was that?!" yelled Isaac. As he said that, a monster-like roar seemed to reverberate throughout the city.

"Guess it's another attack." groaned Matthew as he grabbed his Sol Blade and quickly ran out the door.

"Wait for us!" called Thomas and Josh, who were also fully equipped and ran out the door to follow him.

"Come on, let's go." said Karis, grabbing her own staff. Isaac grabbed his own sword nearby while Jenna grabbed her own weapon. After Karis and Isaac left, she stopped when Liz grabbed her blade.

"What are you doing?" she asked sternly.

"I'm coming too, mommy!" Liz cried at her.

"No, you're not!" replied Jenna.

"Why not?! Why do you only let Matthew fight? I want to fight too!" said Liz, not wavering in her stance.

Jenna looked at her daughter, surprised. Liz had never shown this much fire before. She had hoped that Liz wouldn't be exposed to the kind of lifestyle Isaac and Matthew had gone through. Still, as she looked in Liz's eyes, she could see the same kind of person she was like as a kid. Knowing that, Jenna knew that were would be no convincing her otherwise. Liz was truly her daughter.

"All right, you can come. But stay close." said Jenna.

"Yes mommy!" saluted Liz as she followed her mom out the door.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Matthew arrived quickly at the city gates and saw Tuaparang soldiers and a weird looking beastman with wings. This beastman seemed to be unlike any Matthew had seen before. This one looked more like a dragon.

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Matthew.

"Ah, there you are. Pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Dragonos, Alex's apprentice and a high-ranking officer in the Tuaparang. Today, you will know fear." sneered Dragonos.

"I've heard that before, but you can try." said Matthew, Sol Blade at the ready.

"Oh, rest assured I shall!" cried Dragonos as he unleashed his beastform, a huge dragon form appearing before Matthew. Matthew staggered a bit as the dragon came in front of him.

"Crud." he grumbled. This wasn't going to be easy at all.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Meanwhile, in Belinsk, a battle was being waged there as well. Sveta was engaged in battle with Blados and Chalis while her Morgal soldiers fought the Tuaparang soldiers. Sveta panted in exhaustion. This battle kept going back and forth.

"Roar!" she cried as she attacked Chalis, sending her flying backwards, but she flipped and landed on her feet.

"Ha, you'll have to do a little better than that. Is this all the beastman queen can do on her own?" taunted Chalis, making Sveta growl at them.

"You're a fool for even trying. Do you think you even have a prayer without your friends?" chuckled Blados.

Sveta hated to say it, but they had a point. Her powers alone weren't enough. Her beastform was nearing its limit, as her Jupiter djinn were quickly running out of strength. Things looked pretty bad for her. Until….

"Two against one is kind of unfair. Let's even things shall we." called the voice.

"Who's there?!" growled Blados, blade at the ready. Just as he said that, a geyser of water erupted from underneath him. Sveta gasped in surprise and turned to her right, seeing a blue-haired woman there.

"My name is Mia, but I'd rather wrap this up quickly so let's end the introductions there." she said.

Wielding her Nebula Wand, Mia casted Ice Horn on Chalis, an easy hit since the soldier was off guard. Growling, Chalis retreated to find Blados, needing a new plan of action after the sudden intrusion. Afterwards, Mia came over and used Ply to briefly heal some of Sveta's wounds.

"Thank you." said Sveta as she reverted back to normal.

"It's no problem. I was heading towards Kalay, but I decided to stop here once I heard the news. You should come with me." said Mia.

"But I have to tend to my people. I shouldn't leave them alone." said Sveta.

"Don't worry; it'll just be for a while. I can have us there quickly." said Mia. Once Sveta gave her a questioning gaze, Mia reassured her. "Relax, it'll be safe. I have enough psynergy left for what we need to do."

With that, she bathed them both in blue psynergy, warping them away from Belinsk.

**(LINE BREAK)**

At the same time, Ayuthay was also under attack.

"You're not taking this city Arcanus!" called Amiti. He continued to shoot arrows at the Mercury Adept, only to see them fail.

"Not a wise move. You cannot harm me." said Arcanus, catching one arrow between his fingers. Amiti got even madder at seeing Arcanus' nonchalance.

"Grrr, I'm not stopping until you leave!" called Amiti as he continued to shoot arrows, occasionally trying to stun Arcanus with mercury psynergy.

As Amiti prepared another arrow, Arcanus appeared right next to him. Startled, Amiti tried to adjust, but Arcanus grabbed his right arm, causing him to drop his bow. Angered, Amiti lifted his knee and rammed Arcanus in the gut, forcing him to reel back. Amiti panted in exhaustion while Arcanus just stood there, grinning.

"You still have some fight in you. That's very good." said Arcanus.

"Why do you keep attacking us? You attack but then retreat every time. What do you have to gain from all of this?" asked Amiti.

"All things in due time. Due time." smirked Arcanus as he warped away, leaving behind an exhausted Amiti. He was just thankful that his soldiers were doing an excellent job at holding off the Tuaparang.

"What is he planning? Is he also attacking Matthew in Kalay?" wondered Amiti. With this in mind, Amiti ran inside the palace, heading to the back where King Pathos was.

"Uncle, I have a request." said Amiti. King Pathos listened intently as Amiti explained what he wanted to do.

"I understand nephew. I believe that Matthew could use your strength once again. Just make sure to come pack in one piece." said King Pathos.

"Of course uncle." said Amiti with a quick bow.

**(LINE BREAK)**

Meanwhile in Kalay, the biggest battle was being fought. Dragonos, who was in beastform, was destroying Kalay and the Adepts.

"Megiddo!" yelled Matthew as he unleashed the Sol Blade's ultimate attack at Dragonos. The attack hit Dragonos directly, although he didn't take much damage.

"You think that's enough to best me?" smirked Dragonos.

Matthew looked around at the battlefield. Karis and most of the others were still up, but struggling. Most of all, Liz looked like she could pass out at any second. The extensive use of the Aurora Blade was quickly sapping her psynergy. It was probably sheer will that was even keeping her on her feet.

Anyway, Matthew prepared for another attack from Dragonos. However, the dragon instead sighed.

"It's too bad that I can't kill you, but I think that's enough damage for one day. Troops, we are retreating for now!" called Dragonos. At once, the soldiers all retreated, heading back to their transports.

Still, it didn't feel like a victory. Even Matthew could realize that they got pushed around, and only whatever mercy Alex was planning saved them for today.

"Good….they're ….gone..." said Liz as she collapsed to the ground, her sword falling alongside her.

"Liz!" called Matthew as he came over and picked up his little sister. She wasn't wounded, just some cuts and bruises, but her psynergy was pretty much near zero.

"Let's get back home for now." said Isaac, helping Jenna back to her feet.

Back at the house, Matthew laid Liz down in her bed. The girl hadn't woken up since collapsing, but that was fine with Matthew. She badly needed the rest after today. As Matthew left, Liz dreamed about how she wanted to get stronger for Matthew.

"_Maybe I can ask him to spar with me. There's no one better than him after all. I'll do that_." she smiled as she slept.


	8. Chapter 8: A Hero's Demise

Jupitergirl132 I thank you for your reviews but if u have any questions or opinions pm me. Now on with the fic.

**Chapter 8: The Hero's Demise**

_Back at the house, Matthew laid Liz down in her bed. The girl hadn't woken up since collapsing, but that was fine with Matthew. She badly needed the rest after today. As Matthew left, Liz dreamed about how she wanted to get stronger for Matthew._

_"__Maybe I can ask him to spar with me. There's no one better than him after all. I'll do that__." she smiled as she slept._

**(Line Break)**

Shortly after arriving home, Mia appeared outside Matthew's house, carrying Sveta.

"What happened?" asked Tyrell.

"Belinsk was attacked by Arcanus and his Tuarparang soldiers" replied Mia.

Tyrrell clenched his fists in anger.

"Tyrrell don't hurt yourself you didn't do this Alex did" said Matthew.

"I know but, they knew where she was because of me" murmured Tyrell.

"What, Tyrrell?" asked Matthew.

"When I was possessed, I u-unintentionally told them everything they wanted to know. They never wanted to possess me until they knew that you didn't have the information they needed so they possessed me for the information" said Tyrell.

"T-tyrrell, I- I'm sorry" said Karis.

"Don't be. It's my fault that this happened so I'm to blame" said Tyrrell.

"No Tyrrell we didn't know so it's not your fault" said Matthew.

"But I- I told them everything" said Tyrrell.

"So know they know everything about us so" said Matthew.

"No Matthew, I told them _everything_" said Tyrrell.

"No… then that means" started Matthew.

"Yes they know" finished Tyrrell.

Matthew walked to a corner and put his head on the wall.

"What, what do they know" asked Karis.

"They know were the rest of our families are" said Tyrrell.

Karis quickly covered her mouth upon realizing what Tyrrell had just said.

"What do we do now" asked Karis.

"Nothing let's just hope they leave them out of this" said Matthew as he walked back and rejoined the group.

"Ok then let's get ready for the battles ahead" said Tyrrell.

**(Line Break)**

The Next day the group along with Felix, Isaac, Sheba and Garet went on a walk along the cliffs near Kalay.

"Hey Matthew … can I ask you something" asked Liz.

"Sure what's up Liz" smiled Matthew.

"Will you spar me with me Matthew" said Liz.

"You want to become stronger right" said Matthew.

"Yeah" said Liz, getting exited.

"Well that will have to wait. The adults are too far ahead and now we're surrounded" said Matthew.

"What" exclaimed Liz.

"Karis, there's three coming your way. Liz, there's some big ones coming at you. Tyrrell, you got the fat ones coming to get you, Reif take the ones coming after you and Kraden, I got the leader" said Matthew with a lot of confidence.

Three dozens of Kobold Kings and Cursed Skeletons came charging out of the woods at the kids.

Matthew drew his Sol blade and everyone else drew their weapon.

Liz ran at the nearest Kobold and yelled "WRAITH OF ARES" as hundreds of chains wrapped around the Kobold and a huge sword smashed into the Kobold.

"Odysseus" yelled Mathew as four daggers impaled the nearest enemy and matthew sent his Sol Blade straight through his opponent.

Reif just keep slashing through enemies left and right, but Tyrrell was taking his rage out on the skeletons.

Tyrrell would grab one and throw it jump up and slice it right in half.

"Who's next" growled Tyrrell, as his eye's seemed to turn into fireballs.

The skeletons just ran along with the Kobold.

"Come back here cowards" yelled Tyrrell as he was about to but he stopped when he heard weapons clashing off in the distance.

"The Adults" said Tyrrell.

The kids ran to get to Their parents only to see Dragonos and Alex, knocking their parents off a cliff.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" yelled everyone as they watched in horror as their parents fell to their demise.

"Ha ha ha, We told you we destroy everything you care about" smirked Alex.

"DIE" yelled Matthew, as he charged Alex and Dragoos!

Alex just blocked the attack.

"Fool, it's your friends fault he told us everything. They're dead because of him and no one else" smirked Alex.

"RAH" roared Matthew, as he tried again to attack Alex.

"You won't take everything from me. Because before that happens Hell will freeze over" shouted Matthew.

"To late, your mother has perished" smirked Alex.

Matthew went wide eyed and fell to his knees "No…no….no….this can't be… not…mom….and dad….."

Just then a tuarapang soldier appeared behind Liz and Karis.

"No, please leave them out of this Alex. I'll do anything just… leave everyone else out of this" said Matthew, hanging his head.

"Anything… How bout you surrender and no one else will be harmed ever again" said Alex.

"How will I know you kept your word" asked Matthew with a evil glare on his face.

Alex snaps his fingers and the Tuarapang soldiers disappear.

"I surrender" said Matthew hanging his head low.

Alex grabs Matthew and teleports away. Leaving his friends to the fate to determine their destiny.

_This tory is being put on hold for awhile until I come up with some ideas. If you have any ideas Send them to me, chapter content, ideas, thoughts or ideas are greatly appreciated. (PLEASE SEND SOME STUFF TO ME). Or read my new story: **Fire Emblem: The Eye of the**** Tactician**_.


End file.
